Food items, such as bread, can be sliced using, for example, a serrated edge or other suitable knife-edge found on a knife. The bread is typically held in place by one hand, usually on a suitable cutting surface, while the other hand wields the knife to slice the bread. It can be appreciated that exposed knife-edges can injure the party slicing the bread. This is of concern in commercial establishments, such as, for example, a diner that serves sandwiches, or submarine sandwich restaurants, where slicing bread has to occur quickly, particularly during peak operation hours, such as, for example, lunch.